Family Affair
by my very own
Summary: Did you ever wonder what other family Spike had? Here's a story about his old family and the new kind...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The streets of Los Angeles......  
  
Black leather billowed around Spikes legs as he strided down the street. "Bloody Niltiac demons." The platinum blond mumbled as he struggled to fix the huge gapping hole in his shirt. "And this was brand new." He whined. He kept on walking down the same old street that he had traveled for months now that he was able to leave Wolfram and Heart. He was righting wrongs and all that hero stuff. All he wanted was to see Buffy again. The slayer that stole his un-beating heart. The love of his life. As suddenly as a lightening bolt striking the ground Spike was pulled out of his thoughts and drawn toward the cry of help. Now instinct had told him that it was the woman's own damn fault that she was being attacked but there was something in the voice that called to his blood that made him turn the corner into the alley. Something in his blood that made him attack the attacker until it was cold. Something that shouted to him when he say the girl laying on the pavement.  
  
Her brown sugar curls fell over her as a protection shield. It covered her from the top of her head to the beginning of her ruined jeans. Platinum blond streaks were strategically placed in her hair for mystery. Her alabaster skin screamed out for sunlight, she read danger from her ass kicker boots to the bare midriff she was barely wearing.  
  
Spike reached out a tentive hand and brushed away the hairs that covered her face. "Bloody hell." Spike mumbled, he still could not get a good look at her. Gently he tucked one arm under her waist and turned her over in his lap. "Bloody hell....." 


	2. Who is she?

..:Wolfram & Heart:..  
  
"Angel we have a problem." Spike said to the brunette vampire as he stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.  
  
"What is it now Spike?" Angel asked fed up with his grandchild's problems.  
  
"This." Spike said in ernest as he showed the older vampire the woman he held in his arms.  
  
"Oh... Ok take her into my office. Harmony," Angel said calling to the blonde secretary, "I need you to get some sweat pants and a shirt, size 3..."  
  
"1!" Spike yelled from inside Angel's office.  
  
"Get a small shirt and size 1 pants. And please hold all my calls."  
  
"Kay boss." Harmony said bouncing off her chair to do what Angel ordered.  
  
..:Angel's Office:..  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" Angel asked as he watched Spike clean the cuts off the woman who lay on the large table in his office.  
  
"Well I'm going to get her dressed, clean her up like I'm doing now and get her to eat something. It looks like she hasn't eaten anything in a while. She looks paler to me, doesn't she?" Spike said never taking his eyes off the young woman.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Spike turned his head toward Angel confused. "Spike she can't stay here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She doesn't belong here with us." Angel knew that this was a losing battle but she couldn't stay with them.  
  
"I can't believe you. Do you even remember who this is?"  
  
"Of course I remember! How couldn't I?"  
  
"I won't let you throw her back on the street. That's where she doesn't belong!"  
  
"Spike listen, this is all happening too fast. Let's just wait until she wakes up, let her decide what she wants to do."  
  
"Here you go boss." Harmony said carrying a bag with clothes in it.  
  
"Thanks Harmony." Angel said taking the bag and handing it to Spike.  
  
"So who is this any way?" Harmony asked, looking down at the woman on the table.  
  
"Harmony this doesn't- -" Angel started but was cut off. "Charlotte Charleston." Spike said looking down at Charlotte, "My sister."  
  
..:to be continued:.. 


	3. Charlotte

..: Venice Italy:  
  
"Are you alright in there Buffy?" the red headed Wicca asked her friend from the other side of the bathroom door. Willow had run to the door after she heard the blood curtailing scream emitted from one Buffy Summers.  
  
"I'm pregnant," was all the blonde slayer could say as she looked blankly at the pregnancy test that lay on the bathroom counter. Buffy was only slightly aware that Willow had unlocked the door and was now standing next to her.  
  
"Wow," the red head said looking at the same offending stick. "Now an apocalypse wouldn't seem that bad."  
  
"Oh Willow what am I going to do?" Buffy said sighing and sitting on the lid of the toilet. She buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Well before we think about doing anything, do we know who the father is?" Willow asked kneeling in front of her friend.  
  
"Yeah we do but it's nearly impossible. I mean he can't," Buffy lifted her head to see Willow's confusion. "Spike, Willow. The father is Spike."  
  
..: Los Angeles California:  
  
Blue eyes opened to see the beige ceiling above her. Hands immediately clamped onto her head. 'Bloody tequila shots', she thought. She was sure that's what was giving her this massive hangover. The young woman sat up with a low moan, only to suddenly forget all about her hangover and wonder where the hell she was.  
  
In Charlotte's life she'd woken up in some pretty strange places but this is the weirdest of all. Usually she'd wake up in an alley, homeless shelter, some stranger's apartment, empty car, but this was a perfectly manicured office.  
  
Huge double doors were suddenly pushed open as Angel and Spike came through arguing about something or someone.  
  
They stopped when they caught sight of the awake Charlotte. "Hey sis..." The bleached blonde let out as he shoved his hands in his pocket as far as they would go.  
  
Charlotte on the other hand couldn't speak to her brother. She didn't know what to say. Purposely staying away from someone for over a century and then suddenly seeing them when they probably know more about what happened the night before then you did is beyond awkward.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked pushing past Angel to further inspect his little sister. He reached out a hand to look at the healing wound on her forehead. Charlotte pulled away sharply.  
  
"I was perfectly fine." Charlotte said pushing herself farther from her older brother.  
  
"Was?" Angel asked catching the play of words.  
  
"Yeah was, until I woke up with a massive hangover and found I was bleeding from the head!" Charlotte practically yelled causing her to put her hand to her head as if it would stop the little men hammering inside her skull. "Where am I?" She asked as the men subsided for a while.  
  
"You're in Wolfram & Heart legal offices, currently run by non other then the poof over there." Spike said absently pointing to Angel.  
  
"That explains the decore." Charlotte mumbled. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"You mean the scraps of cloth that were clinging to body?" Spike said meeting his gaze with the almost exact same one radiating from his younger sibling.  
  
"Now you wanna play big brother?! I would say it's too bloody fucking late!" Charlotte said standing and heading toward the door. "Thanks for getting me new clothes, cleaning me up and stitching me up, and giving me shelter instead of where ever you found, probably in an alley, but news flash William: I still hate you!" The brunette opened the door to the office and stormed out.  
  
"Charlotte!" Angel said yelling her name and ran after her. Angel finally caught up to her as she got to the elevator. "You wait and listen to me! You see this bruise on my chin here!?" Angel asked holding on tightly to one of her arms and pointing to his bruised chin with the other. Charlotte nodded, looking like a seventeen year old again. "This was given to me by your brother after I told him we couldn't keep you here! So you are going to stay here and keep him company," Angel said pointing behind him to Spike. "Because as much as I hate him, I hate seeing him miserable!"  
  
At that point the elevator opened to reveal a petite blond. "Did I come at the wrong time?"  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked amazed that he was actually seeing her again.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Buffy then did what every woman did when they saw there ex- love alive after you saw them die. She fainted.  
  
..:to be continued:.. 


End file.
